Of Stark and Snow
by DungForever5
Summary: A little short one shot of the half-brothers being a little closer than they usually are.


Robb Stark open the door to his chambers. Without a glance in either direction he confidently greeted his visitor. "You won't find it there Snow." Robb smirked to himself as he laid down his sword and began to settle upon his bed. Jon Snow retreated from the dark corners of the room and came in front of his half-brother.

"Where is my sword?" The words were crawling out between clenched teeth. He hated when Robb played these games with him. He hated it even more that he could never win.

"Why don't you keep looking for it elsewhere while I take a long nap?" Robb began taking his boots off and worked on the strings on his shirt. Jon huffed and left the room with more irritation than he had entered with and Robb continued to undress himself. As he drifted off to sleep, he replayed in his mind all the games he and Jon had played. Jon was never any good at them and he usually had to be strong handed into playing them as well.

_"Come on Robb! This isn't funny! Give me back my breeches! A 16 year old Jon said to his 17 year old brother. Robb was holding the only clean pair of pants Jon owned over his head and laughing like it was some fun game. Jon just really wanted to have pants on. Is that too much to ask?_

_"Hahahaha. You better come get them then." Robb had a mischievous grin on his face. Jon tackled Robb and ended up right on top of him on the floor. Robb's hips thrust upwards out of reflex and Jon moaned. Their breathing became heavy as Jon noticed himself getting hard. His cock poked at Robb and before he knew it, they were grinding on each other. Jon needed more though so he slid his body down and leveled his face with Robb's crotch. He undid the strings on Robb's breeches and took Robb's cock into his mouth. Robb moaned as he grabbed Jon's head and slowly fucked his face. He looked and saw how Jon was slurping on the meaty cock. Robb couldn't help it. He wanted more. Jon came up for a kiss and as their tongues danced, so did their hands. Each hand was roaming the other's body and undoing buttons or groping skin. _

_Before long Jon continued sucking on Robb and as Robb moaned the bastard's name aloud, he came down Jon's throat. Jon sat up and took his breeches and put them on. "I learned that from Theon." He left as the final words came out and Robb was left out of breath and curious. Perhaps he would have to try this again._

"Robb where is my sword?" Jon was irritated now. He had looked everywhere and still could not find it. "Just tell me where it is and you can have whatever you want."

"But I already have what I want. Besides is your sword not in your breeches waiting to be polished and sheathed?" Robb laughed at his own joke. Jon could be so fun to mess with.

"Robb you know which sword I'm talking about. Now give it to me!" Jon regreted those words the second they came out. He should know better than to play into Robb's hands. He was going to have to try a different tact.

"If you insist dear brother. How about you come over here and get it?" Robb lifted some of his covers and revealed his perfectly naked body to which Jon rolled his eyes. He laid there patiently as Jon slowly made his way over.

"I'm going to enjoy making you moan dear brother. This time try not to alert the entire castle." Jon resorted to what Robb responded best to; seduction. If he wanted his sword back, he was going to have to work for it. When Robb nodded Jon undressed and climbed onto the bed. Robb let out a tiny moan as Jon slid his naked body over Robb's. It didn't take much to get Robb ready as his hole was already stretched (no doubt from his own doing). Jon positioned his cock at Robb's entrance and slowly entered taking care to lift Robb's legs and prop them on his shoulder. "You like my sword sheathed inside your tight ass don't you? Say it!" Jon said once he was all the way in. Robb began to move himself but Jon wouldn't let anything happen until he got what he wanted.

"Yes! I love it inside me! Now MOVE!" Robb was getting impatient. Of course the one time he wanted to feel Jon inside of him, Jon took advantage of it. "UH! UH! YEAH! OH BROTHER YES! FUCK ME!" Robb couldn't control it anymore. He was moaning loudly and Jon loved it. The pace increased so much that Jon had to stop. He took his cock out of Robb's now throbbing hole and laid down. Robb didn't waste a minute as he climbed on top of Jon and rode him like he would a horse. In a way Jon was like a horse. His cock was thick and full. It filled Robb's asshole every time it went in. He moved faster and deeper. Now they both moaned as Jon kept his hands on Robb's ass. The moaning got louder and the breathing got harder. Jon began stroking Robb's cock and the two came almost at the same time. Robb collapsed on top of Jon and smiled. "That was great!"

Jon slapped Robb's ass before giving him a kiss. When the kiss ended Jon raised his eyebrows to which Robb pointed at the floorboard before passing out. Of course the sword would be under the floorboard. It was just like Robb to come up with new hiding places for Jon's things in exchange for sex. At least he didn't realize Jon would willingly share his bed at any time had he simply asked. Jon had more power this way. He gave Robb a kiss on the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
